


Relationships are complicated

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Protective Steve McGarrett, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: From my tumblr: When I get home I’m gonna write a ficlet that involves:-There’s a young 25-year-old fireman who’s crushing on Danny.-Danny gives him a chance because he thinks Steve’s gonna give Cat another chance.-Steve’s jealous and possessive, not overly happy to be ‘replaced’ by a younger man who deals with the opposite of his element.-While on a case Danny sees his boyfriend cheating and is heartbroken.-Adam and or Lou has to bail Steve out cos Steve got into fisticuffs with that cheating dirtbag.-Steve comforts Danny and helps heal his broken heart.-some romance….maybe a bit of smut, idk I might just try to get better at m/m smut xD





	Relationships are complicated

It started with a look. 

 

A look of longing and wondering of what could have been and what might still be. Danny’s been shot, stabbed, had a freaking building fall on top of him and yet that feeling he got when he saw Steve look at Catherine like that hurt more. 

 

Catherine didn’t fly back to Hawaii with them, she still had some loose ends to tie up on her end. Things should have gone back to normal. For the most part, they did. But not completely. 

 

Before Steve and his team were being hunted, Danny was working up the courage to...confess. 

 

The feelings he felt for Steve were just too strong to fight any more. Not to mention the weird tension happening between him and Rachel that Danny could not let turn into anything beyond friendship, had inspired him to seek courage. He lost a lot of sleep, he drank a bit more, but he was almost ready. 

 

But it was too late. 

 

Now they’re back and things should be getting back to normal. Danny should regain whatever courage he had but it wasn’t courage he was looking for anymore. It was the confidence of where he stood in Steve’s life. Or rather if he was worthy of being more than Steve’s friend and work partner. 

 

He found himself at a bar frequented by cops on days he just couldn’t hang out with Steve or the others. He’d just finished his latest drink and was going to order another one, but the bartender beat him to it. 

 

“You’re good,” Danny told him. 

 

The bartender smirked, “Not from me. From the firefighter over there.”

 

Danny looked to where the bartender pointed. There was a very hot, young guy who raised his glass to Danny in hello. Danny turned back and asked, “How’d you know he’s a firefighter?” 

 

“It’s part of my job to listen. He lives close to here, so he’s a regular. Despite this being a cop bar, he likes to mingle. Good tipper….and he’s got a thing for cops.” The bartender said, giving Danny an encouraging wink. 

 

Danny sat there in front of his drink, staring at it intently. He had to make a choice. 

 

Continue to be the lovesick puppy who will never have what he wants with Steve, he could go back to Rachel, or...he could move forward. 

 

He wasn’t sure he could regain the courage to tell Steve how he felt, he didn’t want to go back to Rachel like that, and he was just so sick and tired of being hurt and alone. 

 

“Want some advice? Stop thinking. Don’t over complicate it. He’s hot. He’s into you. If you’re single...go for it, man.” The bartender told him. 

 

Danny chugged his drink before getting up and heading to the fireman’s table. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The alley is a cliche Danny thought he’d outgrown but here he was. Kissing a stranger in the back of a cop’s bar alley. His mind was racing about what this meant for him and Steve, what this meant for him in general. 

 

“Hey...you okay?” 

 

He was. He was just thinking too much. 

 

“Just...I...I don’t usually do this...and got lots on the mind.”

 

The fireman smirked and kissed Danny passionately before falling to his knees. He looked up at Danny the whole time as he undid Danny’s pants and unleashed him. 

 

“Holy fuck...I mean, I saw your pants and knew you were big but damn…” The fireman pressed his face against Danny’s base and inhaled the musky scent of him. He licked his way up to the tip and took it into his mouth. He suckled on the head for a while, saliva dripping down and helping slick up the rest of Danny’s cock. But then the firefighter began to lick Danny’s shaft, down to his balls and then back up again. 

 

Danny hissed and gripped the other’s hair. It’s been more than a while since he’s had a blowjob. Even longer since he’s had a good one. The women he’s dated never really wanted to tackle something his size. Not like he really wanted. 

 

And though they weren’t in a hurry, being in the back of an alley gave them that bit of urgency. The firefighter did a good attempt at getting as much of Danny inside of him without choking. He did gag a bit, but the fire in his eyes told Danny that he enjoyed it. 

 

Danny was a bit embarrassed that he came rather quickly. He felt his cheeks burn and was prepared to give the ‘it’s been a while’ speech, but the firefighter just smirked and licked as much of the cum he could off his face. 

 

Danny had some napkins on him(being a father of a toddler had its benefits everywhere) and helped cleaned him up. 

 

“Name’s Brad...and we should totally do this again sometime.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Danny sees more of Brad. 

 

Brad is a very good way to regain some footing because he’s felt so damn lost since Steve left for Montana. 

 

They have drinks at the bar and talk about their day. Brad learns about 5-0, Danny learns about Brad’s fire-unit. 

 

After they have a few, or Danny has a few because he still needs that liquid courage, they go into the alley and they kiss, they get handsy, Brad blows him, and it wasn’t until their latest time that Danny fucks him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~``

 

Steve notices. 

 

“You’ve been happier.” 

 

They were driving back to 5-0 after a case. It’d been action-packed and thrilling, and their lives had been at risk. The drive was always something that calmed them down. After Steve came back from his revenge thing with Greer, things had been tensed...but now less so. But Steve wasn’t the reason Danny wasn’t as stressed anymore. He was glad, sure, that Danny wasn’t stressed, but he also was a bit jealous that it wasn’t him. 

 

“Aren’t I happy?” Danny asked, being slightly evasive. 

 

“You have your moments. But now you seem..lighter.” 

 

Danny shrugged. “I...I’m...I met someone. They...they help.” 

 

There was silence in the car, Steve gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter but then asked, “Where’d you met her?”

 

“I uh...I met  _ him _ at a bar.” 

 

“Him?” 

 

“Yeah him? Problem?” 

 

“No! No. I just...I...it’s a surprise is all.” Steve was quiet for a moment before asking, “When can I meet him?”

 

“No! No way. Not gonna happen.” Danny shook his head. He was still sort of figuring it out. He wasn’t sure what he and Brad were, not completely. They were hookups but as far as it was understood between them, they were exclusive to each other. 

 

“What? Why not? Are you embarrassed or something?”

 

“No, I just...it’s not time. Okay? It’s not time!”

 

“Not time, what’s that supposed to mean?” Steve demanded. 

 

“It means that I...this is the first guy I’ve...I’ve seen more than once. It’s new. It’s weird and it’s new and meeting you guys is a big step and I’m not sure if we’re at that step yet. That’s all!” 

 

Weirdly enough, that made Steve feel a bit better. But still… 

 

“What’s his name? What’s he do?”

 

“His name’s Brad,” Danny answered. 

 

Steve made a face and looked at Danny, “Brad?” 

 

“Yes, Brad. What’s wrong with Brad?” 

 

“Nothing, I guess. It’s just...I dunno...it’s such a frat boy college guy name.” 

 

Danny shrugged and rubbed his forehead to try to fight off the oncoming headache. “Well he’s out of college but he is a bit younger.” 

 

Steve didn’t feel insecure suddenly. He  _ didn’t _ !  “How much younger?” 

 

“Not that young! He’s 26.” 

 

“Twent- Danny he’s half your age!”

 

“Are you saying I’m old?”

 

“No! I’m just saying I thought you’d be looking for someone….closer to our age. Someone who you could relate more to. That’s it.” 

 

“Look, Steve, I let you in on this because you’re my best friend and I trust you. This is a big deal for me. I’ve always known that I was bi but never really acted on it in broad daylight. So much time has passed that, yeah, I feel awkward and unsure of myself. I’m still trying to figure it all out. Is this relationship gonna last? I don’t know. I don’t have too much hope for it yet but it’s still happening…Can’t you be supportive?”

 

“Danny...I...I didn’t mean to be cruel about it. I’m sorry. It just...it took me by surprise is all. But fine. Just…”

 

“Just what, Steven?” Danny asked with an exasperated sigh. 

 

“If this guy doesn’t treat you right, I’m kicking his ass.” 

 

Danny rolled his eyes and smirked. “Yeah, yeah.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, you.” 

 

Brad ran up to Danny while on a scene. The building where the latest baddie had been caught, had also been on fire. Danny had been inside and Brad had been the one to save him and Junior. 

 

They were outside now, everyone responsible for being arrested and anyone hurt being tended to by the paramedics. Brad wanted to kiss Danny but wasn’t sure because they never officially met the other team. Danny was full of adrenaline and he was so happy to be safe and that Junior was too, that he pulled Brad in for the kiss. 

 

Brad, young and excitable, kissed Danny back with equal passion. 

 

Someone behind them cleared their throat and the two broke apart. Danny licks his lips and wipes his chin and blushed. 

 

Steve’s there with cold steely eyes boring into Brad. 

 

“So...who’s this?” Tani asked with a smirk. She winked at Danny and gave him a thumbs up. It only made Danny blush more. 

 

“You must be Brad,” Steve said. 

 

“I am,” Brad said as he extended his hand. 

 

Steve looked at it but didn’t extend to shake it. Feeling awkward, Junior did. 

 

“I’m Junior. This is-”

 

“Steve. Yeah, I know.” Brad said with a smirk and challenging glint in his own eyes. 

 

“Right. That’s Steve and Junior. That over there is Tani Rey, and Lou’s over there. We got things to wrap up. I’m sure you do too.” Danny told Brad. 

 

Brad nodded and leaned in to give Danny another kiss. “Right you are. I’ll see you later, babe.” 

 

As Brad walked away, Tani nudged Danny with her shoulder and smirked at him. “A fireman. Look at you. Good job.”

 

Danny blushed but he smiled. 

 

And that smile smashed down any mean word Steve was going to say. 

 

He didn’t like Brad. Not at all. He had no real reason not to, he just didn’t. Maybe it was because Danny preferred to spend more of his free time with him than with the team. Maybe he just didn’t see how some  _ boy _ could make Danny happier than he could. 

 

But he saw that smile and any ill remark he had at the ready died down. 

 

If Danny was happy, Steve would learn to live with... _ Brad _ . 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are you okay, sir?” Junior asked him tentatively. 

 

“Junior, I’ve told you not to call me that,” Steve muttered. 

 

“I know. I just...you’re giving off really hard Commander vibes, ya know? Which...I don’t wanna make you even angrier-”

 

“I’m not angry!” Steve closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m not. I swear I just…”

 

“It’s cool if you don’t wanna tell me. If this is about Detective Williams and the firefighter...but find someone you can talk to.” Junior told him. He knew that sometimes Steve saw him and Tani as the ‘kids’ and if this was an ‘adult matter’ he wouldn’t want to discuss this with him, but it was something that needed to be talked about.  

 

“Thanks, Jun. I...I’ll consider it.” Steve told him. 

 

Junior got up and was going to leave but stopped at the door. “I know this is hard, sir. And the fact that you’ve been very mature speaks volumes. I hope…”

 

“You hope what, Junior?” 

 

“I want you to be happy. I want Detective Williams to be happy. I just...I firmly believe that no one could make the other happier than...well, the other. If it’s not impertinent to say.” 

 

Steve smiled while looking down for a bit. Then he looked back up, “Thanks, Junior.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Hey, no one else here?” Adam asked as he took a seat next to Steve at the bar. 

 

“Lou has a date with the Misses. Jerry and Tani are taking Junior to the latest superhero movie. And Danny…” Steve made a face and for once didn’t try to his discontent. “He’s with  _ Brad _ !” 

 

Adam hailed a beer from the bartender before giving Steve a sympathetic look. “Still not fond of him?”

 

“I just don’t get it!” Steve exclaimed. “It’s been going on for weeks now. Longer than we knew! Or I did. And...it’s more than Danny just testing out his sexuality. It’s...he’s slept over Brad place the last case. He has a freaking toothbrush at his place!” 

 

“And that’s bad?” Adam wanted to get things straight before he gave his opinion or advice. 

 

Steve made another face and gesture with his hands, something very Danny like. “It’s the things one does before things get serious! And I just...Brad’s not right for Danny.”

 

“Why not?” Adam asked. Not in a judgemental way or doubtful of Steve. He just wanted Steve to explain himself and maybe speak his feelings about this for the first time. 

 

“He’s too young! He isn’t emotionally capable of handling Danny’s demons or knows how to calm a nightmare or be what Danny needs? He’ll be looking for someone to take care of him and Danny needs more than that. He needs someone who can take care of him! He doesn’t need a  _ firef _ ighter who only adds more…. _ fire _ !”

 

“I don’t know. Danny seems like a guy who likes passion.” Adam commented. 

 

Steve glared, “That’s not what I mean. Danny  _ is _ fire! But he could burn so hot… he can easily burn  _ out _ . He needs...Danny needs…”

 

“Water?” Adam suggested while giving Steve a knowing look. 

 

Steve, in turn, gave a pathetically sad look. “Any time he doesn’t spend with the kids is barely spent on us. He’s always out trying things with Brad and I...it feels like he’s forgetting me…” 

 

“Have you tried talking to him?” Adam asked. 

 

“And tell him what?” Steve demanded. “Danny I’m much better boyfriend material than that jackass?” 

 

Steve then froze. 

 

Adam let him have his moment of realization. Though he might have thought it, and mentally knew it, Adam’s sure Steve’s never said anything out loud before. Or to someone else. 

 

“Steve?”

 

“Brad doesn’t love Danny. Not like I would. Not like I already do!” Steve bolted up and was going to bolt out of there. 

 

Adam sprang up and went after him. “Whoa there! Steve! Look...on one hand I’m glad you finally realize what’s been kinda obvious, but...you can’t do this to Danny. He’s in a weird place. He’s still figuring things out for himself. He’s in new territory. If you go in like this, you’ll scare him...if you’re too angry at the wrong reason or wrong person, you’ll make him angry at you. That’s not what you want.” 

 

“Then...what do I do?” 

 

“You wait. You wait until the moment is right. And that can be in a week...or in a year. But you have to wait.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve did his best to come to terms with it. At one time he even tried going on a date with Cat when she was in town but all he did was compare her to Danny. And also annoyed her by complaining about Brad to her. 

 

He was smitten with Danny. No, he was deeply in love and constantly kicking his own ass mentally for taking too long to realize it. 

 

He still didn’t warm up to Brad. Warming up wasn’t his element. He’ll be as cold and harsh as the sea when it came in regards to Brad. But for Danny’s sake, he was...civil. 

 

Or so he tried to be. Danny would chide him but it was playful. In that respect, he was glad to be back on better terms with Danny. One day they were walking down the street on a lead when Danny froze. His gaze locked on something...or someone. 

 

Steve followed the gaze and a wave of anger he never knew boiled inside of him. Danny began to walk away, Steve caught tears in his eyes, and he tried to catch up. 

 

“Danny-” 

 

But Danny yanked his arm away and stormed off. 

 

Steve let him. He watched him until Danny was out of sight. Steve knew he had a choice and the smart thing was to go after Danny. The anger inside of him had other ideas. And his anger was very loud. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thanks for doing this, Duke,” Adam said to the older man. 

 

“No problem. Though I’m sure you’ll have to deal with IA.” Duke told him. 

 

“I’m sure this will be less complicated to work out, but we’ll be ready for them. Damage?” 

 

“Mostly his knuckles but really...the other guy had it worse. It’ll prove a bit awkward between charity balls but considering that dirtbag broke Detective William’s heart...we’ll pull through. I only hope he can too.”

 

Adam sighed but nodded at the other’s words. They reached the cell and Duke unlocked it. Steve stood and nodded to Adam and Duke. 

 

“Sorry about this, Duke.” Steve apologized. 

 

“Don’t be. I wish it wouldn’t go on your record but I don’t think you’re wrong. I may be biased, but... we’re Ohana.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve opened the door at the rapid knocking and was a bit surprised to see Danny. Adam had encouraged him to go home and rest. To also let Danny have the space he needed, for a day or two anyway. 

 

It was the next day. 

 

“Did you get yourself arrested because you kicked Brad’s ass?” 

 

“I...I told you, Danny. If this guy mistreated you, I’d kick his ass.” 

 

Danny looked at Steve with a very emotional face before he tackled him into a hug. Steve returned the embrace and rubbed his back in comfort. 

 

“I feel so damn stupid…” Danny muttered. 

 

“You’re not. You’re a great man, Danny. That idiot was a jerk. Too stupid to see the amazing thing he had with you. He lost out…”

 

Danny scoffed. “Thank you for saying that...I don’t believe it, but thank you for saying it.” Danny was resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. It felt very nice and safe there. 

 

Steve pulled away, only to be face to face with Danny. “I mean it. Any idiot, man or woman, who doesn’t see how absolutely amazing of a partner you are...well, I’d say fuck them, but they don’t deserve your touch either.” 

 

Danny smiled a bit. And they were so close. So close. Danny was going to lean in to kiss Steve. And Steve? God, he wanted it...but his talk with Junior and Adam, made him stop. 

 

“Danny...stop.”

 

Danny did. Frozen and embarrassed. He began to pull away but Steve held him close. 

 

“I want it, Danny. I do. I should have spoken before. But I don’t want to be a rebound. I want something real. Something that’ll last for a long time. Forever. So...not right now. Right now, we’ll go and watch a movie, we’ll order take out, and I’ll let your heart mend. I’ll hold you and I’ll take care of you. The rest will come later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Because it has some smut, I decided to post it on here rather than on tumblr post its porn ban. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me. My handle is: space-ace-ravenclaw-demigod


End file.
